Mother's Boy
by regertz
Summary: Just havin' a lil' fun with my reincarnation theme...


"Mother's Boy..."

PG-13

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Archived at the Cicelyverse page of the Buffy Rebecca verse,

.

Summary: Just havin' a lil' fun with my reincarnation theme...

Possible spoilers up to "Harm's Way"on Angel- "Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for your loyalty...Abandon ship!..." (That is, of course, if you don't to be spoiled...)

William finished his tale...The group before him looking a bit...Dumfounded...

He'd given her up?...With Buffy apparently quite eager for a renewal of their relationship?...Calling repeatedly, asking Wes and even Angel to get Will to speak to her on his return from Europe...Unbelievable...

For all of them but one, perhaps...Who could naturally understand such a noble sacrifice...

"Well..." Angel nodded... "I can understand your reasons, Will...In time I'm sure Buffy will too...You made a sacrifice and it would be wrong to take it back now...Maybe...Someday...In the afterlife..."

I mean...he hastily added as the rest of the group...Harmony, Wes, Fred, and Gunn...Eyed him... "If she doesn't choose me of course..."

C'mon Angel...Wes rolled his eyes when the Boss looked away...

When are you going to stop beating that dead horse?...You can barely keep yourself from sending Angelus a thank-you card every year on that day...

Harmony shook her head, staring at Will...Somehow...Just didn't sound...To give Buffy up now, after all he'd been through?...When he was back, souled and corporeal...And she was so very definitely interested, given her repeated calls...

Hmmn...

She cornered William after the meeting... "Spike?...What the hell's going on?...With you and Buffy, I mean..."

What?...I told you lot...he began...

"Are you mad at her?...I don't mean about leaving you at Sunnydale and not trying to have Willow get you back...I mean about..."

"She told you..." he stared...

"Well...She wanted to know why you weren't taking her calls...She told me all about it...William?...She's really feeling terrible about things...I mean her being your old girlfriend and all..."

Hmmn...He blinked...My old...?...

"Can't you cut her a little break, Spike?...I mean to have reincarnated just to make things right with you?...I know Cecily was hard on you back then but..."

Ummn...Cecily?...Oh...

"Right...Cecily...Uh...Look...Harm..." he paused... "I'm gonna tell you something...Cause I gotta tell someone...And since I could remember what I saw you doing with that young fellow by our dumpster that night before I left for Europe...?"

"I told you...He was suicidal...He'd already walked in front of a car...He was dying in agony...I was just makin' things easy for him..." she nervously replied...

"I believe you, sweetheart...And as long as you keep my secret...And your cute little vamp snoot clean of human blood from now on...There's no reason to trouble ole Liam with this, I for one would say...Right?..."

Oh, yeah...she nodded...Waiting...

Well...he sighed...

"It is true...Buffy has learned she was a reincarnate...And came back for my sake...Which I appreciate...Deeply...But...About this Cecily business..."

London...One week before...

"Well, I for one don't see why you're getting so upset about this...It was a hundred years ago and I've been reborn and resurrected..."

"Buffy..." William shook his head... "You can't just stand there and tell me this doesn't..."

"What?...You're saying you don't want to be with me?...Will?..." she looked at him... "What's the big deal?...You know now I've loved you all this time...Even if as Buffy I might have forgotten things, something survived until we found each other again..."

But...? he stared...We can't...Not now...Not...That way...

"Why...?" she shook her head... "Are you angry at me?...I know it was a hideous time for you...I'm sorry...I can understand you might be upset, but...Oh, William..."

No, no...He waved a hand at her tearing face... "I'm not angry with you, dear heart...But you can surely see that...We can't just pick up where we left off...Not now..."

"Why the hell not?...Jesus, Will...This is the twenty-first century and I'm a different person...Are you afraid I'm angry at you over what happened back then?...No way, I promise you, I don't even remember it...As for the rest...The real hurdle was the soulless thing and you dealt with that...The remaining vamp stuff?...I can deal..."

"And as for the rest, after all...Honey..."

Everyone's looking for a little of their mom or dad in their lover/spouse...

"And who has ever loved you more, my sweet William...?"...Now then...she beamed...

"If you're embarrassed we'll just tell Angel and the rest I'm the reincarnation of that awful Cecily who hurt you so..." she nodded fondly...

"Whoa..." Harmony stared...Yeah...Will nodded...

"Oh, by the way...She sent this telegram just a few minutes ago..."

"...'I want to be happy. Stop. But I can't be happy. Stop. Till I've made you happy. Stop. Too. Stop. C'mon, Will. Stop. Love, Buffy. Stop." he read silently.

Hmmn...I suppose...he pondered a moment, Harm watching...

No...Oh, no...No, no, no...he put the telegram in his pocket...Hmmn...

Then again...

"At least she didn't end it... 'Love, Mother'..." Harmony noted solemnly as he looked over at her...Still considering...

Sorry...she giggled...As he glared...


End file.
